It's Ok to Cry
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: Summary: Hefty runs away from the village feeling he's unappreciated until Yasmin gives him a few words of her own to make him better. Disclaimer: Yasmin belongs to me. Hefty and the Smurfs belong to Pierre Culliford a.k.a. Peyo.


It was like any old day in the forest where the Smurfs would be around, gathering berries from a blueberry bush. Yasmin, being one of the newest additions to Smurfs Village, wandered off looking for one smurf who happened to have run off earlier today.

She came across a little pond near River Smurf and spotted a little blue Smurf close by. Yasmin smurfed a little closer to the Smurf with his head buried down in his arms and knees close to his chest. And on his arm was a little red heart on each side. It was Hefty who had run away from not being appreciated and loved for all his hard work and generosity. The little pink-haired Smurfette came closer to him and knelt down beside him.

"Hefty?"

The strong Smurf didn't budge, but stayed in his position.

Yasmin sighed as she began to speak.

"Hefty, I know what's been go-, I mean 'smurfing' on…" Yasmin was still adjusting to speaking in 'smurfing' since her arrival.

"And… I just want to say that… I'm sorry no smurf hasn't been paying attention to you for everything that you've done for them. They're just jealous that you have a special talent that no other smurf has. I… kinda witnessed some other Smurfs saying how they envy you for your strength and agility. It broke my heart seeing and hearing how they mocked you just because you're one of the best. Scratch that, you ARE the best. Well, you know what I think?"

Hefty just sat there, still in the same position, not breaking a word. Yasmin turned to him and continued.

"I think you can do better than what they say about you. I mean, I know Handy's one of the ones always being put down all the time. And he never gives up in what he believes in. When he's feeling… well, blue… haha…, and if somesmurf says his latest inventions are worthless, at least he has somesmurf to look up to. You probably already know who I'm 'smurfing' about."

She winked and gave a little smile. The muscled Smurf turned his head just a tad, but didn't look up to the young Smurfette. She then noticed the look in his eyes. As if he was trying to fight back his tears from shedding. He never once cried to anysmurf before. Judging that he is the strongest and bravest Smurf in the village, he would never want to show any of these emotions around others. He would feel that he was weak and not as strong as he truly is. And he'd feel the other Smurfs would feel the same way about him.

"Hefty… it's ok…" Yasmin put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his upper arm muscle gently. His body tensed up as he turned his head away back in his arms.

"Don't be afraid to let your feelings show," Yasmin began. "Crying doesn't show that you're weak and helpless. If you let go, it shows you are stronger than having them all bottled up inside. I… I know you don't wish to show these feelings… But… if you ever need anysmurf, just somesmurf you want to cry a shoulder on, I'm always here. I can tell from your body language, you need somesmurf for some comfort and love right now. I love you because you smurf things to make me happy. I appreciate for every little thing that you do to help others. No matter what anysmurf says. And I… I don't want to see the one I love be in any pain."

Yasmin then took her hand off his arm and let out a deep sigh. Her heart started to skip a few beats as she looked down to the ground. Everything was still quiet while Hefty sat there and listened to every word the Smurfette spoke of. Knowing there was no sense in him speaking after a few minutes, she got herself up from the soft, spring-green, grass. Then she spoke of one last thing.

"If you ever need me, please come to me as soon as you can do. Your muscles may be big and very strong, but your heart… your heart is much bigger and much stronger than you should know. Because your love and mine is what makes both our hearts stay strong and true. Please, remember that Hefty. Please…"

Hefty's body shook for a little while. With a sad look on Yasmin's face, she went to go back home. Until Hefty finally spoke with a broken voice.

"Yasmin…"

The pink-haired Smurfette turned and seen Hefty get up from the ground and hurriedly rushed right over to her. With that, he quickly grabbed Yasmin and held her really tight. He couldn't hold on much longer as he started to cry violently onto the Smurfette's shoulder. Hot tears streamed down his face, with his body shaken and his muscles tightened. Yasmin embraced the strong bear hug she was receiving. She couldn't help but smile while she gently caressed his back letting Hefty let it all out.

"It's ok to cry… I will always be here for you."

With that said, Hefty's cries have gotten softer. The feel of Yasmin's tips caressing his back made his muscles relax and his body less shaky. The embrace between the 2 lasted for a good couple of minutes. Tears still drizzled down the strong Smurf's face, and Yasmin never felt so happy to have the Smurf she loved dearly to her heart. The hug finally broke as they looked at one another. Hefty's eyes, still filled with tears as they rolled down his cheeks to his neck. Yasmin, with her hand, gently wiped away some of his tears. Hefty sniffled and brought her closer to him. He put his hand on hers that was still on his face. He gently took a hold of it and placed it right against his aching heart. Soon, he looked deeply into her eyes, and cracked a little smile.

"Thank you…for showing what it really means to me. Thank smurfness for you who can truly understand."

"Oh Hefty… No matter what happens, I will always love you. True and blue."

"And I'll always love you."

Afterwards, Yasmin rubbed her little cute nose against Hefty's and kissed him on the cheek. Then Hefty began to kiss her passionately as she accepted the kiss. Then they hugged one another for a good while until Hefty spoke.

"Uh… is it alright if we can keep this between us…? I… don't want the others to think what's been smurfing on…"

All Yasmin can do was giggle. And Hefty blushed as they enjoyed every moment of their time together. But what they didn't know, that they were being watched by two other Smurfs. Papa and Grandpa from the trees up above where they couldn't smurf them. Papa Smurf laughed and said, "They most certainly have a solution to anything they can smurf."

"Yep. Those young-ins' definitely make quite the cute little couple, Papa Smurf."

"Well, I am very happy that they've put aside their differences, and found that love is the one true thing that conquers all living beings, young and old. And I'm very happy for the both of them."

"Me too."

They both laughed as they watched Hefty and Yasmin embrace a little more. And with the sun setting upon them, they began to kiss.

* * *

The End.


End file.
